Love and Pain (Extension, based on fanfiction by ShadWolf12)
by SRG-SnakeRAIN
Summary: A Lucario's arduous adventure is about to unfold after a horrific death of a loved one drives him to suicide. WARNING: this story is for highly mature audiences for M/M yaoi and for suicide/death, blood and gore, and language. Don't read it or this story if you have problems related with any of this stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Love and Pain (Rewritten and extended; based on another fanfic by ShadWolf12):

Continue if you have read the story by ShadWolf12. "Love and Pain" (the original one) is property of ShadWolf12 I highly suggest reading it so you get a clue of how this story starts, but be warned: it and this continuation of the story is for highly mature audiences for M/M yaoi and for suicide/death, blood and gore, and language. Don't read it or this story if you have problems related with any of this stuff.

Disclaimer: "Love and Pain" (the original one) is property of ShadWolf12, this extension of ShadWolf12's story is property of yours truly, and Lucario, Zoroark, and all other Pokemon are property of Nintendo.

Chapter 1

After falling into what Lucario could only assume was the afterlife, he found himself sitting in large void. All Lucario could do was wait. And wait he did, staring into an infinite stretch of pure black. Not a speck of light broke through. Though he could still see his body, only two things were different:

His mouth was fine. Not a trace of any harm having been done to him was sensible nor visible.

He was covered in a light blue glow, which was unmistakably his aura.

He looked at his Aura, then back to the endless expanse of absolute darkness. Alone. Empty. That's how he felt. Without Zoro by his side, the world had no meaning. That's basically why he took his own life the way Zoro took his; he couldn't stand being without him. Yet now all he had was a void to float in, never knowing when it was to end…

He curled into a ball. Head on knees, he stared into the black void he resided in, letting his thoughts drift. What happened to Zoro? Was he experiencing the same thing that Lucario was? How long would it take to see him again? What if he never got to...

Lucario raised his paws and pressed them against his temples. _No. Don't think like that. I will see my love again. I know I will._

Determined, Lucario crossed his legs and began to meditate, waiting to be reunited with the Zoroark he loved dearly…

Hello, readers! Thanks for reading my first fiction! I know this chapter was really short, but don't worry! There is a _lot_ more of this story on the way so stay tuned. Also, I'm grateful for any constructive criticism on this story. The more input from you, the better!

-S.R.

P.s. I'm willing to include O.C.'s in this story as well! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Quick Note: It's 4 in the morning. I don't know why I do this to myself, but this morning I felt an urge to update the story. Don't expect rapid updates like this everyday. *yawn* Please enjoy - aw fuck it just read it if you like...

Disclaimer: "Love and Pain" (the original one) is property of ShadWolf12, this extension of ShadWolf12's story is property of yours truly, and Lucario, Zoroark, and all other Pokemon are property of Nintendo.

Chapter 2

Deep in the same woods as the deceased Pokemon couple's den, trekked a teenage, dirt-and-twig-speckled trainer. His name was Tim, and his pokemon, Ninetails padded on alongside him. It was mid-evening, and the sun was creeping closer to the horizon.

The young trainer swore under his breath. "Fucking great… I'm stuck here in the middle of nowhere, lost, had my compass dropped who knows where, and there's no one around for miles!" He threw his hands up in exasperation. Tim huffed over, and sat down on a large rock.

He rubbed his temples, trying to sooth the ever-twirling whirlwind of thoughts in his head. That's how he always felt. So many thoughts and ideas, never enough time to record them down, like through art or storytelling. Sometimes he'd even get carried away to where all he'd do was sit and stare blankly into space, letting his twister of thoughts within his head go wild.

And…he was doing it right now, actually. He was fantasizing about an imaginary character he made up in a universe of mostly violence, and a few heart-warming scenarios here and there. The character was a simple young teenager, but with incredible power. He would start of in a basic form, a simple guy with specialized brass knuckles to channel his powers with electricity, but strong and durable as an ox. He could also move in quick bursts of speed, but only when pushed to where the skill is a necessity.

Just when he was busy trying to imagine his character pitted against his arch-rival, Ninetails poked his leg with her nose. If she could have talked, she would have asked, "Tim, do you smell that?" Instead, when he asked her what was wrong, she sniffed the air and threw a questioning glance his way to indicate something was awry with the smell.

Tim sniffed himself. No, he wasn't the problem… Then Ninetails poked Tim again, gesturing away from him. "Oh, you smell something Ninetails?" She nodded. "What is it?"

She began walking away, and Tim was left to follow her. Pretty soon, it started to sprinkle. Tim looked up. It looked like it was gonna get pretty bad. Well isn't that lovely, Tim thought. "Hey, Ninetails! If you wanna show me something, then let's hurry it up. It'll storm here soon."

Ninetails huffed in response. So? She thought. It's not like you'll melt like a witch… even if you look like one.

After a short while, the pair came upon a cave. The rain had picked up, and the smell Ninetails picked up from before had gotten bad. Very bad. It smelled like something died.

Oh well, Tim would rather stick in a smelly cave than get wet in the rain. "Come on, Ninetails. The storm's getting bad." Ninetails didn't budge. She was a lot more hesitant about this cave. "Ninetails, what's wrong? The smell too much for you to handle?" Tim asked in a taunting voice. Ninetails threw him a look. If only she could tell him what the stench was...

Tim walked inside the cave. Ninetails shook her head, disappointed. Suddenly, a thunderclap made Ninetails jump in her fur. With her tails tucked (as much as possible) between her legs, the vulpine quickly followed behind her master.

Hey beloved readers! I wanted to add a quick note: The idea for the character that Tim had is actually based on a character named Oxob; just thought about adding a bit of nerdiness to the story :P

-S.R.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the pair crept into the cave, the stench grew unbearable. Inflaming their nostrils, it made both Ninetails and Tim want to puke. Ninetails had an undeniable urge to leave the cave. Yet, to her annoyance, Tim only ventured further. And the storm wasn't much help either. With the amount of rain that had begun pour, she would only make it a dozen yards before she'd collapse.

Tim came upon a turn at the end of the cave. Tim paused, then glanced around the corner. Ninetails heard a shocked gasp. Tim rapidly twisted back around, his face pale. Ninetails looked up at him with concern. She already knew what was beyond the door. Still, she felt a prickle of curiosity. And she needed it satisfied.

As she began to walk forward, Tim threw her a warning glance. _Don't look._ She hesitated. Then quickly stole a peek. The sight took her breath away, and her blood turned cold.

Two bodies lay there, both of them Pokemon. There was a blue body, with its jaw nearly blown off by some type of explosion in its mouth. It was a lucario. The next dead Pokemon made her gasp. The second corpse lay on a dirt bed, with it's arms clawed to shreds, and its three claws on one arm was buried deep inside his chest. Blood had spilled everywhere, and it trickled evenly from his mouth. This Pokemon was a zoroark.

And the stench. Oh, it was horrid. The smell of rotting flesh is never a pleasant smell. She gagged. Then she yipped in fear as her master's hand yanked her by her collar, startling her.

Tim ran frantically towards the mouth of the cave. This time, Ninetails didn't hesitate. She bolted down the long corridor along side Tim, the image of the two dead Pokemon etched in her mind, making her stomach turn.

When the pair made it to the mouth of the cave, they were in for a very big disappointment. A very big, very _terrifying_ disappointment. The moment Tim's foot went out the cave, a huge bolt of lightning struck a nearby tree, enshrouding it and the vicinity in bolts of electricity. The tree caught fire but, thankfully for the pouring rain, didn't spread to other trees.

The rain seemed like Arceus above was pouring an enormous bucket of water down onto Earth; Tim and Ninetails could only see a few dozen meters in front of them.

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit,_ shit, Tim thought. They were stuck, in a cave, in the middle of a storm, in the _woods_ , _with two bodies._ Tim shuddered, and Ninetails looked equally discouraged.

Tim looked at her, then back out in the storm. _A hell of a wait this'll be…_

Again, both a thank you to all reading, and an apology for this chapter being so short. I have been lacking on proofreading and editing my chapters. I will work harder on that.

-S.R.


End file.
